In the market, slanting chairs and armchairs are well-known, that through different types of mechanisms, pass from a straight position to a slanted position or with the backrest fully down. These chairs and armchairs, in addition, can have footrests or not that, in turn, are also lifted when the backrest is slanted, as well as armrest or not.
Likewise, it is known that the time spent using computer equipment or any electronic devices of any type is every time more frequent and extended, as well for professional use as for leisure.
The objective of this invention is, therefore, to provide the market with a structure that allows to match both, that means, the use of the said computer equipment or electronic devices on slanting chairs or armchairs to be able to work with them, as well in upright position as in slanted position.
On the other hand, and as reference to the current state of the art, it shall be stated that the existence of no other mobile structure for working with computer equipment couplable to slanting chairs or an invention of similar application is known, showing technical, structural and constituent characteristics equal or similar to those that the structure herein claimed possesses.